To Your Future
by Bebedora
Summary: Squall and Cid spend some quality time together before Squall makes a big move to Esthar. One-shot, takes place 5 years post game.


"To Your Future…"

Squall Leonhart was perplexed. He couldn't for the life of him remember how he had acquired not one, but two copies of Boom…Boom…Booya!, a horrible Galbadian fighting move that happened to be one of Zell's all-time favorites. Sighing, he tossed both copies of the DVD into a box labeled "DONATE." He quickly changed his mind, however, and grabbed one copy back. He'd keep it, he thought to himself, because he knew Zell would want to watch it over pizza and beer when he came to visit in Esthar.

The young Balamb SeeD Commander was surrounded by boxes, most already packed and ready for their journey to his new home. Squall had accepted an offer from his father, Laguna Loire, as Commander and interim Headmaster of the newly constructed Esthar Garden. He had been travelling back and forth between the tiny island nation and the massive gleaming metropolis for the past two years, dividing his time among both Gardens. Now, with fall semester only six weeks away from beginning, Squall was making a permanent move.

He was excited to start his new job at Esthar Garden, but also a bit apprehensive. This was a big change in his life, and even though it was against every fiber of his being to admit it, he was nervous. Very nervous.

Balamb Garden had been his home since age five. Almost everything that had happened in his life, good and bad, had happened within the vicinity of those gleaming white walls and angelic halo crowning the apex of the grand building. As a result of de-junctioning most of his Guardian Forces over the past few years, many previously lost memories had been returning. He recalled how scared he was going from the orphanage to the Garden. He remembered the first time he held his training gunblade, at age ten. He also remembered the stitches in his hand a week later, resulting from him trying to clean the razor sharp blade for the first time. His first broken bone—his wrist at age twelve, getting his driver's license, winning awards for having a perfect grade point averages every year he was in attendance. Even his first kiss, at age thirteen. He couldn't however, remember her name, only that she left Garden soon after to live in Galbadia with her aunt. Now he was leaving it all behind, to start a new life in Esthar.

All that was left to pack was his living room and its contents: his substantial DVD collection, books and the few photographs he actually kept on display. Just as he was readying himself to pack his books, the doorbell chimed. He blew a stray auburn lock of hair from in front of his eyes and got up to answer it. He stretched his arms behind his back as he made his way to the door, his muscles stiffening in protest from him sitting on the floor for so long.

He opened the door and a small smile spread across his face. Standing in the hallway was Cid Kramer, smiling from ear to ear.

"Cid, this is quite a surprise," said Squall. "Come on in."

"Thank you, Squall. Don't mind if I do," he replied, stepping across the threshold and into the box filled apartment. As Squall closed the front door behind them, Cid remarked, "You sure have been busy. It seems like you're almost done."

"Yeah," Squall replied. "All I have left is the living room."

Squall noticed the older man did not arrive empty handed, as he had a six-pack of premium Trabian bottled beer cradled under his arm. "A going away present," Cid offered. "Just don't tell Edea. I'm supposed to be eating and drinking healthier these days," he added with a wink.

"Your secret is safe with me," Squall replied. "I think we have a problem though. My bottle opener is already packed."

A sly grin spread across Cid's face as he produced a bottle opener from his pants pocket. "Voila!" he chimed.

The older of the two men opened two bottles and handed one to his young companion, saving the other for himself.

"To your future, Son," Cid toasted, holding his bottle high in the air.

Squall clinked his own bottle carefully into Cid's and replied, "To my future. Thanks, Cid."

The two then moved into the living room and Squall cleared a box from one of his chairs so Cid could sit down. He then sat on the floor because the couch was also covered in boxes and faced Cid.

"So, when do you leave, again?" Cid questioned.

Finishing a swig of his drink, Squall answered, "Two days."

"Are you ready?" the older man asked, eyeing the young man.

"Yeah. Everything's almost all packed. My car is being shipped as we speak, along with my weapons collection," he answered.

Cid took another drink and replied, "That's not what I meant."

Squall sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Looking up at Cid he asked," You mean, am I ready to leave Garden behind?" Cid nodded while taking a long draught of his forbidden beer.

Squall exhaled deeply and leaned back with his hands behind him on the floor, supporting his weight. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. It's a big move, Cid."

Squall hesitated for a moment, took another gulp of his beer, and then continued, "Don't get me wrong, I'm excited. The new Garden is amazing. But…"

"But...," Cid echoed.

"But…I don't know. I just keep second guessing myself. I keep asking myself if this is really the right move for me."

Cid knew this level of openness must be difficult for Squall, but felt honored that the young man trusted his elder enough to let him hear his feelings. "I'm not going to sugar-coat it Son," said Cid. "It's going to be quite a transition for you. But," he continued, leaning forward towards Squall, "if anyone can do it, you can. Esthar Garden is getting the best of the best. You are a born leader, and even if you don't realize it sometimes, you are truly worthy of all the good things that come your way."

Squall looked up at Cid, who was once again leaning back into his chair, beer in hand.

"Thanks, Cid. I guess I just needed to hear that. I'm still nervous as hell, though," he replied, finishing off his beer. "You want another?" he asked, motioning to his empty bottle.

The older man made quick work of the remaining beer in his own bottle and answered, "I think I will, just…"

"Don't tell Edea," Squall retorted, with a small smile.

As the young brunette went to retrieve two more beers, Cid's attention was caught by a photo in a frame sitting on the glass end table next to his seat. He reached out and picked it up. A soft smile crossed his face as joyful memories were remembered as he gazed at the old photo.

Squall returned from the kitchen, beers in tow. He noticed Cid holding a photo frame in his hand.

"Selphie can get you a copy of that, if you want," he said, startling Cid slightly. The older man accepted his beer and raised it in thanks.

"I had forgotten how little you all were. It seems like so long ago," Cid reminisced.

The photo in the frame was a group shot of the "Orphanage Gang," the only one known to exist of them all together. Matron and Cid stood behind the group of children, smiling proudly. Little Selphie and Irvine both had huge, goofy grins on their faces while the others, even Seifer, actually were smiling nicely. All of them, except for Squall. Standing in the middle of the line of children, he had an emotionless expression on his face. Even as a child he didn't smile much.

Selphie had found the photo jammed into a moldering dresser drawer in the ruins of the Kramer's orphanage, before demolition to construct a new home for the couple's retirement. She had copies made for each of the gang, and had kept the original for herself.

"I would love a copy," he finally answered, after gazing at the photo for quite some time. "Edea would love to see this again."

Squall thought for a brief moment before replying, "On second thought, take that one. Consider it a token of my thanks."

The older man smiled with gratitude, and then questioned, "Your thanks? For what?"

Squall sat once again, this time on the couch, pushing a box out of the way. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing.

"If it wasn't for you and Matron, who knows what would have happened to me? You enabled me to thrive. Garden may have educated and trained me, but you two were the ones who raised me, even if it was from behind the scenes once I came to Garden."

Cid felt his cheeks flush as the young man continued. "I just remembered something from my childhood recently. Do you remember teaching me to bake cookies?"

Cid wracked his brain, before finding the memory. "Ah, yes!" You were around four years old. I think Ellone had just left, and you were feeling pretty down."

"That's right," Squall replied. "It was a really rainy day and you said that the best cure for the blues was baking cookies. I remember it was just you and me, but I don't remember why."

Cid smiled at the memory. "I can't recall where the other children were either, I'm afraid. But I guess that's not important," he added.

Squall continued, "I recall you being so patient with me, even when I let a raw egg roll off the table. You never lost your cool, and just went through the recipe step-by-step, letting me do most of the work."

He hesitated for a moment, savoring the memory, before beginning again. "I remember pretending in my mind that day, as we were baking, that you were my Dad. It made me feel really happy and content."

Cid was a bit taken aback, albeit pleasantly, by this revelation from Squall, who has never this forthcoming with emotions.

"I know I've never been a real emotional guy, it's not something that comes easy to me. I guess I just wanted to let you know before I left for Esthar that I…" he hesitated.

Cid placed his hand on Squall's and nodded for him to continue.

"It's because of you that I am the man I am today. Everything I learned about being a man, how to present myself, how to act, I learned from you directly, or from watching you."

Cid removed his glasses to wipe the tears away from his eyes and cheeks with a handkerchief from his shirt pocket.

Squall continued, "I know Laguna is my biological father, but part of me will always think of you as my Dad."

Cid put his now damp handkerchief back in his pocket and looked up to meet Squall's eyes with his. The young man was quiet, almost embarrassed by the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Of all the children at the orphanage," Cid began, "I always felt the closest to you. It was so hard when you kids started using GF's and forgot us. It was like a part of me died, realizing that you didn't remember those times from your childhood anymore. All I ever wanted for you was to become a good person, a strong man. I think I've succeeded."

Cid took one last gulp of his beer before continuing. "I've always considered you to be my Son. Part of me was jealous when you found out the truth about Laguna. My selfish side didn't want you potentially getting close to another father figure. I'm over it now, though. I know Laguna cherishes his time with you, just as I do." He then added with a smile and wink, "I'm willing to share you."

Squall smiled at the older man and drained his beer bottle. "Thanks, Cid. That means a lot to me. I promise I'll make you proud."

"I know you will, Squall. I know you will," he responded. Cid looked around the room, which had darkened with the arrival of dusk during their conversation. He then looked down at his watch, noting the time. "Well, I had better get on home, I'm sure Edea is wondering where I've wandered off to this time."

Both men rose from their seats at the same time and looked at each other for a brief moment. Squall extended his hand as if to shake Cid's. The older man cocked his head slightly and said," Oh no, young man. You're not getting away with just a handshake." He moved towards Squall with arms open wide and embraced him tightly. Cid was inwardly beaming when he felt that the hug was reciprocated, with great strength and emotion.

Their embrace ended and they both made their way to the door.

"Thanks for stopping over, Cid. I'm glad we got the opportunity to say goodbye in private," Squall spoke.

"And you need to promise me you'll keep in touch from Esthar. Edea will be heartbroken if you don't call at least once a month," Cid replied.

"I promise. You can tell Edea to expect many calls and emails," the young Commander replied.

"Glad to hear it," Cid said. He extended his hand and remarked;" Now I'll take that handshake."

The two men, young and old, shook hands and embraced once again. Squall opened the door for Cid and as the older man exited, he asked of his young soon-to-be-ex Commander, "Call me when you get there, alright?"

"Sure thing," he promised. "Give my love to Edea."

"Will do, Son," Cid replied, waving his hand back over his shoulders as he made his way down the hallway and around the corner, out of Squall's sight.

The brunet sighed as he closed the door and went back into his dark apartment. He switched on the kitchen light and spotted the two remaining beer bottles on the countertop. He also noted the bottle opener Cid had left behind. "_May as well make the rest of_ packing_ a little more enjoyable,"_ he thought to himself. He popped the cap off of a bottle and toasted to himself, "To my future, indeed."


End file.
